Sticking Together
by S. Christian
Summary: Lita comes to Smackdown! to be with Matt, but she doesn't get what she expects. Fortunately, it's Jeff to save the day. JeffLita. R in later chapters. UPDATED FINALLY
1. The Initiator

Sticking Together  
  
By S. Christian  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the names or likenesses of World Wrestling Entertainment and quite frankly don't have the money to say that I do.  
  
Hello there, folks. Some people may have read some of my other fiction (if I'm on your author alert, you've read The Aftermath), but this is my first time on the WWE train. This fic involves mainly Lita, Jeff Hardy, and Matt Hardy. Cameo's by some other wrestler's will come to be, but these are the main peeps. Enjoy!  
  
NOTE: This story is written as if the storyline was real. I am no stranger to the fact that the WWE and it's storyline is fake. Don't criticise me over that. Thank you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael Cole (looking at the Titantoron): What is Lita doing here?  
  
Tazz: I don't know, Michael, but she's coming out of Mr. McMahon's office, so she must mean business.  
  
Cole: Well, folks, the Women's Champion is here and hopefully we can get more details after the break.  
  
(after the break)  
  
Tazz: Welcome back to Smackdown! Right now, Matt Hardy is coming out. His girlfriend, Lita, is supposedly here on business right now. Maybe he's out to comment on that.  
  
Cole: And everybody note that Lita hasn't appeared on Smackdown! in a few years. What could she be doing here tonight?  
  
Tazz: I don't know, Michael, but I'm desperate to find out.  
  
(in the ring)  
  
Matt: Amy! I want you to come out right now!  
  
Cole: He sounds mad!  
  
(Lita's music starts)  
  
Matt: What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Tazz: What the hell is wrong with him? That's the right question!  
  
Lita: What are you talking about? I thought you'd like the idea of me coming to Smackdown! to be with you.  
  
Matt: I didn't ask you to come here!  
  
Lita: I didn't think that was neccesary. What the hell is wrong with you?  
  
Tazz: Haha! There's the question!  
  
Matt: I- It's just that- It happens that-  
  
Lita: What?  
  
(Sable's music started)  
  
Sable: It just so happens "Lita" that Matt has been having locker room "meetings" with me.  
  
Lita: What the hell are you talking about, you slut?  
  
Sable: Matt's not so interested in you any more.  
  
Lita: Is that true, Matt?  
  
(Matt just says nothing)  
  
Lita: I can't believe you would do this to me, you bastard! And as for you...  
  
(she makes a move to attack Sable. Matt catches her arm and slaps her across the face. she sinks to the ground, holding her face, crying)  
  
Matt: You won't touch her, you bitch!  
  
(Jeff Hardy's music starts and he runs to the ring. he puts Matt down with a clothesline as Sable escapes the ring. Shannon Moore is there to attack but Jeff easily takes him out of the ring. he goes at Matt again, but Matt escapes, staring angrily at Jeff.)  
  
Jeff: What's wrong with you? You're not my brother! My brother wouldn't have done that! What? Surprised to see me? Amy's not the only one making deals with Vince tonight. So everybody here better get used to Jeff Hardy, cause he's here on Smackdown! to stay!  
  
(the crowd cheers as Jeff as helps Amy up and out of the ring)  
  
(after the show)  
  
Jeff opened the passenger side door of his car for Amy. She just weakly smiled at him and got in.   
  
After a long silence on the road, Jeff finally decided to talk. "You alright, Ames?"  
  
"Yeah. Just feeling a little stupid. Here I was, coming to Smackdown! just to show Matt I wanted to be with him. And then this happens. Am I really the stupid, Jeff?"  
  
He smiled and patted her leg. "No Amy. Your not stupid at all. In fact, I came to be a team with Matt, too. You see how that worked out. You should just be glad I showed up, huh?" he laughed.  
  
She laughed, too, despite the tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Jeff."  
  
"No problem, Amy."  
  
She thought on what he last said. He never said her name right. It was always Aim, Ames, even her wrestling name, Lita, but never Amy.  
  
He pulled in by a motel. It wasn't really shabby, but not celebrity calibur by any means.  
  
"You sure do stay big, don't you, Jeff," Amy said, jokingly.  
  
"I don't like what the WWE provides. These two bed with HBO being worthy of a light up sign. Mmmm, warm my soul.  
  
Amy laughed. Jeff always did that to her. No matter the mood, the place, the time, he still insisted on making her laugh. He had that affect on a lot of people, but she had always noticed that she was focused on. A room full of people without a smile, and she'd be the first one he'd force to laugh.  
  
Jeff unlocked the motel room door. Two beds and HBO.  
  
"Home sweet home," Jeff said.  
  
Amy laughed again. "You really are crazy, Jeff."  
  
He turned to face her. His face was dangerously close to hers. "It's gotten me this far, hasn't it?"  
  
She couldn't help it anymore. She pulled him into a deep kiss. It lasted the better part of the minute. When they broke, Jeff still had his eyes closed, savoring the moment. Amy just swallowed and brushed her hair back with her hand.  
  
"Sorry," she stammered. "I couldn't help myself."  
  
Jeff, eyes still closed, grinned. "You didn't have to apologize. That was more than welcome."  
  
Amy smiled. "Was it then?"  
  
Jeff finally opened his eyes. "Question, though! How long was that supressed?"  
  
"Too long, maybe. Long enough that I felt bad. I loved Matt all the time, but felt that maybe I didn't love him enough."  
  
There was a silence after that.   
  
Lita cleared her throat. "You kissed me back."  
  
Jeff laughed softly. "Before you ask, ever since I first saw you. I wasn't as brave then. By the time I might have decided to ask you on a date, you were deeply involved with Matt."  
  
She couldn't help but blush in shame about that. All that time, knowing Matt didn't love her like she hoped, and Jeff was in the shadows the entire time.  
  
Jeff got up, clapping his knee as he stood. "Well, I'd kiss you goodnight, but we did enough of that already. Good night, Amy."  
  
He layed down on one of the beds. He turned his head over just enough to aknowledge he was talking to her. "I love you."  
  
Amy smiled to herself. Was it right? What was right? The fact that she just practically broke up with Matt, or that she didn't breake up with Matt longer ago. She layed down on the bed and fell asleep, feeling right for the first time in years.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whady'all think? Before you judge me, I don't disagree with the Matt/Lita relationship (I hear that a marriage may be down the road. Congrats to them both.), but Jeff/Lita would make so much more sense. And I hate to make Matt come off as even more a heel than he already is, but let's face it, Version 1 sucks ass. Matt was so much cooler as a team with Jeff, and hopefully we see a reunion soon. Until we meet again, I must say adios. 


	2. The Plan

Sticking Together  
  
By S. Christian  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the names or likenesses of World Wrestling Entertainment and quite frankly don't have the money to say that I do.  
  
Hello there, folks. Some people may have read some of my other fiction (if I'm on your author alert, you've read The Aftermath), but this is my first time on the WWE train. This fic involves mainly Lita, Jeff Hardy, and Matt Hardy. Cameo's by some other wrestler's will come to be, but these are the main peeps. Enjoy!  
  
NOTE: This story is written as if the storyline was real. I am no stranger to the fact that the WWE and it's storyline is fake. Don't criticise me over that. Thank you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeff woke up earlier than usual. It was still only 5:30 on the December morning. The morning was pitch black. He got up only to realize he was lifting his arm from somone. He focused in on Amy laying beside him. He must have known she was there. He did. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew.  
  
Why didn't I want to admit it? he wondered. He knew. He didn't feel he was worth it.  
  
He laughed at himself. He did deserve her. He knew it all along. Matt was a dumass. He didn't know what he got rid of.  
  
His laugh stirred Amy. She woke up and turned to face him. Her eyes were still tired.  
  
"Rise and shine," Jeff said with a smile.  
  
"Shine? What the fuck? What time is it?"  
  
"About 5:30."  
  
"Shit," she mumbled. "Too damn early."  
  
"You're up now, so you might as well go to breakfast with me."  
  
"How do you plan on making me?"  
  
"Easy," Jeff laughed.  
  
He found one of her ticklish spots and tickled away. This just happened to be her bare foot.  
  
Through giggles, Amy managed to say, "Fuck you!"  
  
They stopped at a 24 hour diner down the road. Amy did manage to get herself looking ready for the day before 6:00. Jeff, on the other hand, wasn't exactly ready until almost 7.  
  
As the ate, they laughed through a conversation.  
  
"Dammit, Jeff. I was ready before 6, even getting through which thong to wear. And you take an extra hour than me."  
  
Jeff shrugged. "I had to dye my hair again." He said this pushing the new blue hair away from his face.  
  
She shook her head. "Dye your fucking hair. That couldn't have waited."  
  
Jeff smiled. "Although not as attractive, my hair is more important than your thongs."  
  
"That's not possible."  
  
Another laugh was shared between them. They finished their breakfast and drove off. They're next show was in Indianapolis, and they decided to drive (despite his lack of fear of heights, Jeff didn't like flying from place to place) there. After they packed and left, Jeff decided it was time to talk seriously.  
  
"What are we going to do about Matt?"  
  
Amy stared at him, almost confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
Jeff looked at her as if to say 'Are you kidding me?'. "I'm not letting him get away with what he did yesterday."  
  
"You don't have to make a big deal about this."  
  
"Like hell I don't," Jeff said, pulling over. "He's violated a friendship that has existed between us for years. Not only that, but he's ruined our chances of being brothers again."  
  
"You can't prevent a brotherhood, Jeff."  
  
Jeff laughed coldly. "Maybe not. But I can prevent falling for his shit. We used to have an unbreakable bond. He wants to play this shit, then the games on."  
  
Amy was quiet. She then said, "So what are you going to do? We're going to have 6 free days in Indy."  
  
Jeff thought. "We're going to fight back. Get friends to help in the fight. He's bound to do so, also. We'll just have to beat him at it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Indiana snow was bitter. They checked into their hotel (sorry Jeff, but HBO isn't a big deal here) and went out on the town.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Amy said, hugging her arms through her coat.  
  
"Find help," Jeff said blantly, comfortable in his jacket.  
  
"And how do you suppose we do that?" Amy asked, clarifying her first question.  
  
"Make some calls, recruit some trainees, anything possible."  
  
Lita smirked. "You've never been very organized, have you?"  
  
He grinned. "You'd be surprised."  
  
As they were walking, Jeff accidently bumped into a guy that couldn't have been older than 20. He fell and Jeff helped lift him off the ground. As he brushed the snow off himself, the guy looked up and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Jeff Hardy. You're Jeff Hardy. THE Jeff Hardy."  
  
Jeff grinned. "So you know my name."  
  
The kid's eyes got huge. "How could I not know. You're the inspiration of our private wrestling league. Most of your-!"  
  
"You have a league?" Jeff inquired, cutting the kid off.  
  
"Yeah. Me and my buddy Aaron. We started an amateur league. By the way, I finally pulled off you're famous swanton bomb last week. Glory!"  
  
"When do you next meet?"  
  
"Tonight. We have an old warehouse and we bought a ring. People come to watch sometimes. Do you wanna come? You can take your friend-"  
  
This time, he cut himself off. He just realized Amy was there.  
  
His jaw hung low. "You are Lita. Amy Dumas. The WWE Women's Champion! We WORSHIP you!"  
  
Amy blushed. "Thanks. And yes, I'd like to see this league."  
  
The guy started stammering. "Of course. Of course. Here is the address. By the way, my name is Seth. You'll enjoy seeing me come off with some moves. Maybe even you could show us how it's all done."  
  
Jeff nodded. "I'll see you there."  
  
Seth ran off, often glancing back at the superstars.  
  
Jeff clapped his hands. "Step one is complete."  
  
"Jeff," Lita said, somewhat impatiently. "Do you think we could get out of the fucking cold?"  
  
Jeff stared at her and laughed. They went into a nearby resteraunt. Step one was complete, but Amy still wondered what that step was. How was a stammering guy with a warehouse going to help them kick Matt's ass?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge. Jeff loves it and so do I. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and an update will be up soon. Until then, I must say adios. 


	3. The Team

Sticking Together  
  
By S. Christian  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the names or likenesses of World Wrestling Entertainment and quite frankly don't have the money to say that I do.  
  
Hello there, folks. Some people may have read some of my other fiction (if I'm on your author alert, you've read The Aftermath), but this is my first time on the WWE train. This fic involves mainly Lita, Jeff Hardy, and Matt Hardy. Cameo's by some other wrestler's will come to be, but these are the main peeps. Enjoy!  
  
NOTE: This story is written as if the storyline was real. I am no stranger to the fact that the WWE and it's storyline is fake. Don't criticise me over that. Thank you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The warehouse, called The Peaks, was very hot, contrary to the cold outside. The crowd was obviously full of people looking to see someone writhing in pain. Jeff felt at home.  
  
"Ease up, Amy. You're not the one getting slammed around."  
  
Amy shifted. "It's not that. It's the perv behind me that keeps touching my ass. The bastard. If it were appropriate, I'd kick HIS ass everywhere."  
  
Jeff thought on it. He looked to see a punk guy smiling and enjoying the view of Amy's ass. Jeff tapped his shoulder. The guy looked over and his jaw dropped.  
  
"You're-"  
  
"Damn straight I am!" Jeff yelled as he knocked the guy on his ass, spreading some of the crowd members. He picked the guy up by his shirt and said, "Hands off the lady, alright?"  
  
The guy nodded and ran for it. The crowd clapped.  
  
Amy smiled through blushes. "That wasn't neccesary."  
  
"But fun," Jeff said, grinning.  
  
Suddenly, Seth came out and entered the ring with a mic and started some announcements for the night. "Tonight, I'd first like to mention that Jeff Hardy and the lovely Lita are here with us tonight. And I might want to mention to you all, hands off Miss Dumas or you will suffer an unfortunate twist of fate."  
  
The crowd laughed.  
  
Seth continued. "I'd also like to make mention of the fact that, as always, my friend, Aaron, and I will face two challengers from the crowd. With that in mind, here is our first match tonight. Jared 'The Kid' Sloan versus Untouchable Mitch!"  
  
It was a great match. Sloan was alot smaller than Untouchable, but much smarter and faster. It was over after a springing dropkick from the ropes and a twisting body splash from 'The Kid'.  
  
More great matches followed and finally the final match was announced. Seth came to the ring. "Before Aaron comes to the ring, our challengers please!"  
  
Jeff jumped over the barricade. "Here's one."  
  
The crowd went crazy. Seth clapped with them. Another young man jumped over the barricade. He had black hair and looked Native American in descent.  
  
His buddies in the crowd clapped his back.  
  
Seth nodded. "Then here is my partner, Aaron Hiltman."  
  
A green-haired man, probably as old as Seth, came to the ring, doing some turnbuckle taunts. Jeff slid into the ring and got everybodies attention.  
  
Aaron grabbed the mic. "Hardy or not, you can't beat us. We are an undefeated team. All I have to say to you is bring it on, bitch!!!"  
  
The crowd was in awe. Jeff nodded as Aaron continued to taunt the crowd. Bad move. Aaron turned his back and Jeff assaulted him. Repeated blows to the back of the head. Turned him around. Shot to the stomach. Aaron hit the ground. Kicks. Seth and unidentified partner brawling on other side of ring.  
  
Jeff's partner was hit with a DDT and rolled out of the ring. Seth helped Aaron and began throwing punches at Jeff. The team whipped into the rope, but Jeff came back and hit them both with a single DDT. Jeff crawled out of the ring and found a weapon under the ring he was famous for. He pulled out the ladder.  
  
Both men were up. Jeff nailed Aaron with a shot, sending him over the ropes and out of the ring. He nailed Seth so that he was laying on the ladder. Jeff got up on the turnbuckle and predictabley landed a swanton bomb. Three count and the win.  
  
The crowd went wild. The referee held up Jeff's hand in victory. Seth rolled into the ring. Jeff and Seth just stared at each other. Then, Jeff shook Seth's hand.  
  
Jeff had found new recruits for his team.  
  
Amy ran into the ring. "You're one crazy son of a bitch."  
  
Jeff smiled. "Is that what you enjoy so much about me."  
  
"No," Amy said. She kissed him deeply. "That's what I enjoy most about you."  
  
Jeff was still grinning. "Fair enough."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was nearing Smackdown! and Jeff's team was coming together well. He now had rookies Seth Ogden, Aaron Hiltman, and Nightwolf. He also got Shane "Hurricane" Helms to come to Smackdown! for the cause. Along with Shane came RVD. Smackdown! stars Edge, Rey Mysterio, and Jamie Noble came, too.  
  
Jeff meant business. He wasn't sure if Amy really knew what was going down. Matt wasn't going to come out of this encounter with his brother unscathed. He hit Amy. That was enough. Smackdown! was tomorrow. Jeff was ready to defend not only his pride, but the woman he loved.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's going down. Hope ya'll enjoyed this chappie of my fic. I really hope I get a chance to write more soon. Until we meet again, I must say adios. 


	4. The Assault

Sticking Together  
  
By S. Christian  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the names or likenesses of World Wrestling Entertainment and quite frankly don't have the money to say that I do.  
  
Hello there, folks. Some people may have read some of my other fiction (if I'm on your author alert, you've read The Aftermath), but this is my first time on the WWE train. This fic involves mainly Lita, Jeff Hardy, and Matt Hardy. Cameo's by some other wrestler's will come to be, but these are the main peeps. Enjoy!  
  
NOTE: This story is written as if the storyline was real. I am no stranger to the fact that the WWE and it's storyline is fake. Don't criticise me over that. Thank you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(matt opens his locker room door to see jeff sitting on the couch, throwing skittles into the air and cathcing them in his mouth.)  
  
Jeff: How is it, brother, that M&Ms melt in your mouth, not your hand, yet skittles DO melt in your hand? I remember asking you that once. When we were brothers.  
  
Matt: You just don't get it, do you?  
  
(jeff gets up.)  
  
Jeff: I guess I don't understand why you'd go around on Amy like you did and still think it reasonable.  
  
Matt: Come on, Jeff. You must have known I never loved her.  
  
(jeff gets up closer to matt, angry.)  
  
Jeff: That's about f****** enough. I wanna see you out in that ring in 5 minutes so I can kick your sorry ass.  
  
Matt: Taking my personal life a little seriously, aren't we, little brother.  
  
Jeff: That's because it became my personal life the moment a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
(matt's eyes get wide.)  
  
Matt: You two are-.  
  
Jeff: Save it for the ring.  
  
(he leaves the room. matt is in disbelief)  
  
Tazz: I wonder what the hell that was all about, Cole.  
  
Cole: I'm not sure. I am sure this all started last week when Lita came to Smackdown! expecting a warm welcome from Matt, but instead, getting news of him sleeping with Sable and a slap. But who better to come to the rescue than Jeff Hardy.  
  
Tazz: After the break, we're gonna see the true magnitude of this new rivalry.  
  
(after the break)  
  
Cole: Welcome back to Smackdown! During the break, Matt Hardy entered the ring with Shannon Moore and is still waiting for Jeff.  
  
Matt: Come on, Jeff! You're late for our meeting.  
  
Tazz: If you wanna call it a meeting.  
  
(jeff comes out, joined by lita. he stays on the stage.)  
  
Jeff: Sorry about that. I had some final preperations to make.  
  
Matt: You gonna stand there and talk all night, or you gonna come up here so I can kick your ass.  
  
Jeff: (smiling) Let me introduce you to a few of my friends first.  
  
(jeff's team comes out.)  
  
Jeff: I'm not going to let last week slide.  
  
Matt: (now smiling) You know me well, Jeff. You formed your team, knowing what I had up my sleeve. But you have no idea how extreme it is.  
  
(without warning, kane, big show, test, and brock lesnar come from backstage and automatically start their assault on jeff's team)  
  
Tazz: Jeff Hardy's team is fighting for their lives up there!  
  
(seth and aaron double dropkick big show, but to no affect. they are both chokeslammed off the stage. edge and rey easily take out test. noble, shane, and nightwolf are all taken out by kane. undertaker's music starts.)  
  
Cole: It's the Undertaker!  
  
(taker automatically clotheslines show off the stage. meanwhile, brock clotheslines lita, sprawling her on the ground. an enraged jeff pulls off a twist of fate on lesnar. taker has managed to chokeslam kane off of the stage.)  
  
Tazz: You can call the Taker the WWE Champion, the Phenom, the American Bad-Ass! Tonight, Jeff Hardy can call him a savior!  
  
(jeff picks up a barely conscious lita. she can barely stand on her feet. they stare at each other and kiss deeply.)  
  
Cole: So that's what Matt meant! Where is he anyway?  
  
Tazz: He ran off! Well this is an interesting event! This new family feud is sparking like crazy!  
  
(smackdown! goes off air.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amy was laying on the couch in Jeff's dressing room.  
  
Jeff looked at her, concerned. "You sure you're alright. You don't need a doctor or anything."  
  
She smiled. He really cared. "Just the air knocked out of me. And my neck hurts a little, but nothing serious."  
  
Jeff shook his head. "I'm gonna kick his ass."  
  
She smirked. "You can't keep doing this. Everytime someone hurts me just a little, you make sure you kick their ass."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"It is."  
  
He thought. "It is."  
  
"Why do you do it?"  
  
"You really wanna know?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I feel responsible."  
  
That's what she was afraid of.  
  
"But why do you feel so responsible, Jeff," she asked.  
  
"Because I should always be able to protect you if I'm there."  
  
She was quiet. "Am I really that important?" she finally said.  
  
Jeff just nodded.  
  
She touched his hand. "Don't let Brock kill you. Then I'd feel responsible."  
  
He gripped her hand. He was scared. Brock was huge. But he had to do it.  
  
For Amy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeff's crazy. I'm a little crazy, but not that crazy. I like to pretend I am sometimes, but that usually gets me stuffed in a-... That's off the subject. This is the part where you review my chapter. Until we meet again, I must say adios. 


	5. The Match

Sticking Together  
  
By S. Christian  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the names or likenesses of World Wrestling Entertainment and quite frankly don't have the money to say that I do.  
  
Hello there, folks. Some people may have read some of my other fiction (if I'm on your author alert, you've read The Aftermath), but this is my first time on the WWE train. This fic involves mainly Lita, Jeff Hardy, and Matt Hardy. Cameo's by some other wrestler's will come to be, but these are the main peeps. Enjoy!  
  
NOTE: This story is written as if the storyline was real. I am no stranger to the fact that the WWE and it's storyline is fake. Don't criticise me over that. Thank you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seth held an icepack to his neck. Aaron slept. Shane read a comic. Jamie wasn't there. Rey and Adam played cards. RVD had just arrived with his new team. Nightwolf stayed in his own corner of the room. Amy watched Jeff.  
  
She was scared. Scared he was going to be hurt. He just sat there, staring at nothing. He knew what he'd gotten himself in. But he wouldn't even let her talk him out of it.  
  
He looked up and met her eyes. He got up and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand.  
  
"Whatever happens, don't interfere. If it looks really bad, not only for me, but for you, run."  
  
She shook her head. "You can't expect me to."  
  
He shrugged. "I can hope that you will."  
  
He left the room. The tears came. She knew it. He knew it. The next Smackdown! was going to be a difficult one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tazz: This is the match everyone has been waiting for. Jeff Hardy and Brock Lesnar challenged each other, and Stephanie McMahon had approved it.  
  
Cole: Not just approved it! This is going to be a no-disqualification falls count anywhere match. One hell of a match!  
  
(jeff's music starts. he comes out and does his entrance.)  
  
Ring Announcer: The following no disqualification match is scheduled for one fall! Making his way to the ring, accompanied by Lita and The Hurricane, Jeff Hardy!  
  
(brock's music starts. brock comes out for his entrance, smiling menacingly at jeff and lita.)  
  
Ring Announcer: Making his way to the ring, Brock Lesnar!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeff was about as scared of Brock as he was of Hell. He thought again about what he was doing out there. He looked at Amy. She looked back. He saw her fear. He smiled, trying to assure her it would be ok. Would it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tazz: Brock seems to be more intent on taunting Lita then beating Jeff.  
  
(hurricane slips jeff a chair from outside the ring)  
  
Cole: Brock better turn around.  
  
(too late. brock got hit full force by jeff hardy with the chair. he covered with a jeff leg drop pin.)  
  
Tazz: It's over already. Brock's never been beaten that quickly!  
  
Cole: I can't believe it. But wait! What's going on here?  
  
(jeff grabbed a table and set it up in the ring. he picked brock up and proceeded to irish whip him onto the table. brock countered and threw jeff into the opposite rope. he kicked jeff in the abdomen and got him up for an F-5.)  
  
Tazz: F-5!  
  
Cole: Jeff should have left when he won.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It all seemed to go in slow motion to Jeff. He was up on Brock's shoulders, about to recieve the most dangerous move in the WWE. He was spun around. He was falling towards the table.  
  
There was a stabbing pain. His head was dizzy. He looked to see a screaming Amy, being held back by Shane.  
  
Bless you, Shane.  
  
Brock left, thank god.  
  
Amy was by his side right then. She gripped his hand tightly.  
  
"Jeff, baby, talk to me. I'm so sorry." She cried.  
  
Jeff couldn't turn his head. He was fighting to keep his eyes open. His voice was a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Don't be sorry. On the brightside, I got to hit the song of a bitch with a chair."  
  
She smiled through the tears. Always making her smile, no matter what.  
  
"Your crazy," she said, practically sobbing.  
  
"That's what you like so much... about... me."  
  
He lost consciousness just as the meds got there.  
  
Lita's smile quickly fled. "Jeff. Wake up!"  
  
He didn't. She felt terrible. She ran the entire way up the ramp with them. That's when he came back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tazz: It's Brock! He came back!  
  
Cole: That son of a bitch. What does he want?  
  
(brock goes straight for jeff on the stretcher. lita gets in the way, begging brock not to do anything.)  
  
Tazz: Lita is practically begging Brock! He's laughing at her.  
  
(brock makes a move to attack lita. taker's music starts and he comes and big boots brock.)  
  
Cole: Taker to the rescue again!  
  
Tazz: Not to say this is wrong, but why is the Undertaker doing this for Jeff Hardy?  
  
(taker helps wheel jeff out backstage. lita is still holding jeff's hand.)  
  
(show is off air)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeff was diagnosed with a serious injury, but not a break, in the neck and a shoulder injury, along with random bruieses. All in all, it could have been worse.  
  
Amy looked at the man known as the Undertaker. She had to know.  
  
"Why do you keep helping us?"  
  
Taker stared at nothing. "I owe that crazy son of a bitch alot. This is all the least I can do."  
  
She lifted an eyebrow. "What do you owe Jeff?"  
  
Taker sighed. "Remember that ladder match for the championship a couple years ago?"  
  
"Yeah, how could I forget? You barely won."  
  
He slammed a fist into the wall. "I didn't win. He threw it. He told me to take the win."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He didn't want the public to go against him for losing to someone like him. He did me a favor. I hated him for it, but I knew I had to repay him somehow. That's why I'm here."  
  
A quiet voice spoke next. "Then we're even."  
  
Amy turned to see Jeff, barely opening his eyes. "You're alright!"  
  
"Have I ever not been?" His breathing was deep.  
  
Taker walked across the room. "You need to lay off Brock. I'll take him from here. You have more problems, like your brother."  
  
Amy expected Jeff to object. "Have it your way." That surprised her. Jeff obviously trusted the Undertaker.  
  
A med walked in. Amy was the first to say anything.   
  
"Can he wrestle next week?"  
  
The med shook his head. "No. The week after, maybe, but the neck injury is not good. No swantons for this guy.  
  
Jeff tried to shake his own head, wincing with the pain in his neck. "Matt plays a hard game. But he's only got me in check."  
  
With that, Jeff went back to sleep.  
  
Amy looked at Taker. "You think you could help me get him into my car?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yet another chapter completed. Again, I say REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! With that in mind, I bid you farewell. Until we meet again, I must say adios. 


	6. The Devestation

Sticking Together  
  
By S. Christian  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the names or likenesses of World Wrestling Entertainment and quite frankly don't have the money to say that I do.  
  
Hello there, folks. Some people may have read some of my other fiction (if I'm on your author alert, you've read The Aftermath), but this is my first time on the WWE train. This fic involves mainly Lita, Jeff Hardy, and Matt Hardy. Cameo's by some other wrestler's will come to be, but these are the main peeps. Enjoy!  
  
NOTE: This story is written as if the storyline was real. I am no stranger to the fact that the WWE and it's storyline is fake. Don't criticise me over that. Thank you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Undertaker had helped Amy get Jeff into her car. Actually, it was Jeff's corvette. He never minded when she drived it.  
  
He shifted in the passenger seat. He was awake. He turned to look at her. His neck was good enough to move now. "I really fucked up out there, didn't I?"  
  
She gave him a sideward glance. "You won, didn't you?"  
  
"I smacked the shit out of the bastard using a steel chair. Not much of a win. Then, I went through a table."  
  
She smiled. "You were still brave."  
  
"I guess so. I'll get him soon."  
  
"Leave Mark to that. They're supposed to have a championship match soon, anyway. Remember why we're fighting. You wanna kill Matt. Remember?"  
  
He groaned with a headache. "Rings a bell."  
  
She glanced at him again. "Wanna go to bed?"  
  
"All counts," he said, giving her a small grin. "Do I get a neon sign that says 'Free HBO'?"  
  
Amy laughed. "Whatever you want, Jeff."  
  
She pulled in at the nearest motel and helped Jeff walk in. They got a room and the first thing Jeff did was fall onto the bed.  
  
She smirked. "What about your free HBO?"  
  
"It's the concept, not the channel. I almost never use the free HBO. Especially when Scooby-Doo is on Cartoon Network."  
  
Amy laughed again. "Why Scooby-Doo?"  
  
"Because Spongebob Squarepants, over on that other channel, sucks squid ass."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Perhaps. I'm not even really keen on watching tv right now."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
Jeff didn't say a thing. She looked. He was asleep.  
  
"Figures," she mumbled. "Good night, you lazy bastard. MY lazy bastard."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeff woke up to the sound of the tv and the blue glow of the television. He looked at the clock. It was only 2:00 in the morning. He groaned and rolled over.  
  
Amy was sitting on the opposite bed in pajama pants and a tank top, watching tv. She looked over when he groaned. "Did I wake you up?" she asked, almost apologetically.  
  
"No. I fell asleep on my shoulder. It hurts like hell."  
  
"Need some tylenol or something?"  
  
"I can get it. You just keep on watching-"  
  
He rolled over to see what she was watching. Scooby-Doo.  
  
She noticed what he was looking at. "Only thing on. And you got me in the mood."  
  
He smiled. He slowly and painfully got up. Or tried, one might say. "Jesus-Christ that hurts!"  
  
Amy got up, alarmed. "Are you ok?"  
  
"With the exception of all of those imaginary knives shooting into my shoulder and neck, I suppose I'm alright."  
  
"Here. I'll get you're pain killer."  
  
He was going to object, but realized that would have been stupid. He let her go. He liked her concern for him, and she probably liked taking care of him.  
  
She came back with the pills and a plastic cup of water.  
  
He looked at her. "You should go to sleep. I've got leave because of injury for the next couple weeks. We're going road-tripping."  
  
She laughed. "To where, exactly?"  
  
He shrugged, wincing with the pain in his shoulder. "Where do you wanna go?"  
  
She kept grinning. "Let's go to-"  
  
She got stopped when her cell phone rang. She hurriedly went to get it out of her bag. Jeff shifted again to make himself a little more comfortable.  
  
"Yeah... Not a problem at all... I understand... I'll see you then..."  
  
She turned the phone off and looked at Jeff smugly.  
  
Jeff stared back. "Yes?"  
  
"I have a match against a surprise person."  
  
"Oh... No vacation?"  
  
Amy shook her head. "I've got to be there. You don't have to come if you don't want to."  
  
Jeff then shook HIS head. "No way am I not going to be there. Don't worry. Where's Smackdown! this week, anyway?"  
  
"Chicago."  
  
Jeff grinned and nodded. "Then we leave for Chicago in a few days. No big deal."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Now go to sleep. I know what you're like when you don't have enough sleep."  
  
"Fine, but don't stay up too late watching Scooby-Doo."  
  
Jeff sighed. "OK, mom."   
  
She laughed a final time before dosing off. At least Jeff would be with her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cole: Welcome back to Smackdown! and what about Lita's match tonight?  
  
Tazz: I'm just wondering who her opponent will be. From what we know, Vince made the match and informed Steph to get Lita here for it. We also know that she's got Jeff Hardy with her tonight.  
  
Cole: Is he crazy? Did the F-5 through a table not make it clear that he's on somebody's hitlist, that somebody probably being his brother, Matt.  
  
Tazz: Let's take another look at that devastating F-5 last week. I have no idea what Jeff was going to do, but when that irish whip was countered, it was clear exactly what Brock Lesnar meant to do. And then Lita's reaction to the incident.  
  
Cole: But who came to the rescue? Undertaker did. We were informed earlier today that Undertaker challenged Brock Lesnar to a non-title match here tonight.  
  
Tazz: I can't wait for that one! But next, Lita will face her surprise opponent. That's after this break!  
  
(commercial break)  
  
Tazz: Welcome back. Right now, we're getting amped for this next match between Lita and a surprise opponent.  
  
Cole: Knowing Mr. Mchmahon, it could be anybody. Wait! Here comes Lita!  
  
(lita's entrance music and her entrance, not accompanied by jeff.)  
  
Cole: Where's Jeff?  
  
Tazz: Probably watching from backstage where it's safe.  
  
Cole: So who's her opponent?  
  
(question answered. matt hardy's music starts as he enters with shannon moore.)  
  
Cole: I can't believe this! She's fighting her ex-boyfriend!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh shit!" was all Jeff said. He leaned closer to the tv. Good. Amy started the match off good.  
  
She quickly got Shannon out of the ring, but she hesitated with Matt. She just stared. Then, when Matt made a move, she countered. They exchanged some quick blows, nothing serious. Then it happened. She managed to get him down for a twist of fate. She pulled it off!  
  
"Yes!" Jeff yelled. But wait... Shannon was still out there.  
  
He had a chair. When Amy turned around, she was smacked with a chair.  
  
Mysterio burst into the room. "Dude, are you watching that... match? Jeff?"  
  
He wasn't there. Rey shrugged and left the room. Maybe he was watching it somewhere else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That little bastard, Shannon, could really swing. That was one hell of a shot. She was barely conscious.  
  
Matt was angry. He picked her up and did a side effect to her. The crowd booed. He did his V1 taunt and picked her up again. He readied her for a twist of fate. Then the music came.  
  
Jeff ran out, ready for action.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cole: It's Jeff! It's Jeff!  
  
Tazz: He can't be in the condition to do this!  
  
Cole: God bless Jeff Hardy!  
  
(jeff slides into the ring, ducking under a share shot by shannon. he bounces back and gives shannon a toe kick. he readies him for the twist of fate and executes. the damage to shannon sent him out of the ring. jeff holds injured shoulder in pain.)  
  
Cole: Perhaps Jeff isn't good to go out here. Looks like that twist of fate brought out an injury from last week.  
  
Tazz: All we can do now is pray Jeff gets out of there alive.  
  
(meanwhile, matt had thrown lita to the ground, astonished by this show of bravery from his little brother. seeing lita try to escape, he pulls her back up by her hair and starts shouting. jeff gets up with shannon's chair and nails matt in the back of the head with it. seeing how matt landed, jeff gets a plan. he throws the chair on matt and goes for the turnbuckle.)  
  
Cole: Is he really going to do this?  
  
Tazz: I think we're going to see a swanton bomb!  
  
(jeff gets up to the top turnbuckle, catches his breath and jumps. he lands on the chair, smashing matt.)  
  
Cole: I can't believe it!  
  
Tazz: Matt's not getting up. Neither is Jeff. The damage to both wrestlers may be serious.  
  
(lita was trying to get up at one of the turnbuckles. she managed to get up and walk shakily to jeff's side. she motioned for meds)  
  
Lita (barely audible to television audience and most of crowd): Please help him. I'm all right. I'm not the one that probably just broke their neck.  
  
Cole: The devestation in the ring is absolutely frightning. Jeff Hardy has never been known for not doing anything it takes to defeat his enemy and Matt has never been known as anything but aggressive and ruthless. These two collide AGAINST each other, and the hell you see before you in the ring happens.  
  
(tazz is silent, watching jeff get put on the stretcher. the crowd is now on their feet, trying to get a better look, absolutely silent.)  
  
Cole: We have never seen... well, anything like this before.  
  
Tazz: That is one brave man. I give my regards to Jeff Hardy. An F-5 last week wouldn't keep him from coming out and saving his girlfriend from his own brother.  
  
(as jeff is taken up the ramp, the crowd stands and repeatedly chants his name. lita walks alongside the unconscious jeff. other meds are checking on matt and shannon.)  
  
Cole: Well, for our viewers at home and in this arena, some of us are just glad that that epidemic is over. Watch the replay as an injured Jeff Hardy came out and brutalized his brother Matt and Matt's M-Fer, Shannon.  
  
Tazz: See this swanton? Icing on the cake. Put both of them out. We are very likely to see a very cautious Matt Hardy for the next few weeks.  
  
Cole: After the break, our GM, Stephanie McMahon, has an announcement, apparently regarding a new championship belt. I can't wait, Tazz.  
  
Tazz: You're going to have to. That's next.  
  
(cut to commercial.)  
  
(back from commercial.)  
  
Tazz: Welcome back to Smackdown! Miss McMahon looking stunning tonight. She's making her way to the ring with a briefcase, which may have the new belts in them.  
  
Cole: Shut up! She's about to talk.  
  
Steph: Last week, I announced that Smackdown!, the greatest sports television show ever, would be the home of a new championship. Might I remind you, only Smackdown! and I could bring this to you, the deserving audience at home. Just for you, we bring you the top entertainment available. That's why I waste no more of your time and show you the new belts.  
  
Tazz: Did she just say belts?  
  
Cole: Shhh!  
  
(stephanie pulls out two belts. unlike the other belts, they are silver with blue writing. a clear word on the belts says "TLC".)  
  
Steph: May I present to you the TLC Tag Championship. The rules: The matches are always TLC Tag matches, that in which the belts are suspended on the cieling. Any combination of men and/or women can compete for this belt. Except for that, the only rule left is do whatever it takes to win these. Now is when I announce who will compete at Royal Rumble for these belts. Recently aquiring Rob Van Dam and The Hurricane, they will be a team competing for these belts. Tajiri and A-Train will be the next team I have competing. The next team is-  
  
Tazz: A third team!  
  
Cole: Shut the hell up!  
  
Steph: Will be Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore. The last set of competitors is-  
  
Cole: Four teams!  
  
Tazz: Shut up! Wait, this is backwards.  
  
Steph: ... Jeff Hardy and Lita!  
  
(the crowd breaks into torrents of cheers as steph exits the ring and goes backstage with the belts.)  
  
(after a few words from Tazz and Cole, cut to commercial.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I'll start off next chapter with Jeff on a stretcher. Just so you don't think I forgot him or something. Now review... please? Until we meet again, I must say adios. 


	7. The Challenge

Sticking Together  
  
By S. Christian  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the names or likenesses of World Wrestling Entertainment and quite frankly don't have the money to say that I do.  
  
Hello there, folks. Some people may have read some of my other fiction (if I'm on your author alert, you've read The Aftermath), but this is my first time on the WWE train. This fic involves mainly Lita, Jeff Hardy, and Matt Hardy. Cameo's by some other wrestler's will come to be, but these are the main peeps. Enjoy!  
  
NOTE: This story is written as if the storyline was real. I am no stranger to the fact that the WWE and it's storyline is fake. Don't criticise me over that. Thank you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She had never been so worried in her life. Jeff was lying there, meds trying to wake him up. He wouldn't. She had tears in her eyes. He put the number on Matt.  
  
Finally, Jeff stirred. He tried opening his eyes, but could only do so to an extent. His breathing was deep.  
  
"Mr. Hardy. Mr. Hardy! Can you hear me?"  
  
He almost inaudibly said "Yes."  
  
"Do you know what happened to you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired."  
  
"Does your neck or shoulder hurt?"  
  
"Both."  
  
He fell back asleep. At least he was alive.  
  
One of the medics walked over to Amy. "We're going to transfer him over to the hospital. He's alright. No fatal injuries. This might take a little time to heal. I'll notify the hospital that you have unlimited visitation. Bring a blanket. He might be there a while."  
  
"Thanks," she said, really glad she could at least stay with Jeff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Although she would have liked to ride in the ambulance with Jeff, someone had to get the car. She drove to the hospital as quickly as possible. Fortunately for her, she wasn't far from the hospital as it was.  
  
She walked in and asked where Jeff was, showing some ID so they knew she was allowed in there. She walked in. He was still asleep.  
  
She walked over and brushed the hair out of his face. He slowly opened his eyes. He grinned the best he could.  
  
"Did I knock him out?"  
  
Amy laughed. Again, his uncanny ability to do that no matter what. "Yeah. You kicked his sorry ass. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a few rooms away."  
  
"That's not reassuring."  
  
She grinned down at him, now playing with his hair. That strange mix of green and blue. "Why did you do that? You surely weren't in the condition for it."  
  
"If I didn't, you would have been in here. Call me crazy, but that's what boyfriend's do. Take the blow for his girl."  
  
"Thank you, baby. But the swanton?"  
  
He smiled. "Had to keep the asshole down."  
  
"You did a good job."  
  
As they talked, Stephanie McMahon walked in.  
  
"Hope I'm not interupting anything."  
  
Jeff winced to turn his neck and look at Steph. "Not at all."  
  
Steph took that as permission to come in.  
  
"You two are in action at Royal Rumble as a team. Will it be too soon?"  
  
"What kind of match?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Four way TLC Tag for the new TLC Tag belts. You'll be up against RVD and Hurricane, Tajiri and A-Train, and Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore. Is that alright?"  
  
Jeff laughed. "Steph, you just made my day."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next few weeks included Jeff assaulting Matt, Matt assaulting Jeff, and in the end, everybody completely pissed off with one another. That's when Jeff got the idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cole: What is Jeff doing out here, interrupting the match between RVD and Matt?  
  
Tazz: At least this time, he only came with a microphone instead of a chair, right?  
  
Cole: Let's hear what he has to say.  
  
Jeff (standing at the ramp): Don't let me ruin your match... I just thought you'd like to know something. I did a little talking with Stephanie McMahon back there, and you wouldn't believe what we came to agreement on.  
  
Tazz: This sounds serious.  
  
Jeff: We know that four teams are going to clash in the biggest TLC match ever, with the new TLC Tag Belts suspended over our heads. What YOU don't know is what that has to do with Miss McMahon. You see, I had a proposition to make and Steph loved it. Instead of handing the belts to the first team that grabs them, I had something more, say, entertaining to suggest.  
  
Tazz: Here it comes!  
  
Jeff: So, at the Royal Rumble, this Sunday, LIVE on pay per view, it will be RVD & The Hurricane vs. Tajiri & A-Train vs. Matt Hardy & Shannon Moore vs. Jeff Hardy and Lita in a four way ELIMINATION TLC match. (crowd cheers) The last two teams battle to grab the belts from the very top. Other wise, it's a pinfall to put someone out. See ya there! Oh, and by the way, Matt. Your match isn't over.  
  
(matt turns around only to be met by a van daminator. five star splash and rvd won. jeff went backstage.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeff smiled to himself. Matt was his. Matt was in trouble. Matt was practically dead already.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kind of a short chapter... Sorry about that... Review it anyway! Until we meet again, I must say adios. 


	8. The Match

Sticking Together  
  
By S. Christian  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the names or likenesses of World Wrestling Entertainment and quite frankly don't have the money to say that I do.  
  
Hello there, folks. Some people may have read some of my other fiction (if I'm on your author alert, you've read The Aftermath), but this is my first time on the WWE train. This fic involves mainly Lita, Jeff Hardy, and Matt Hardy. Cameo's by some other wrestler's will come to be, but these are the main peeps. Enjoy!  
  
NOTE: This story is written as if the storyline was real. I am no stranger to the fact that the WWE and it's storyline is fake. Don't criticise me over that. Thank you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tazz: Welcome to Royal Rumble! Tonight, Taker vs Lesnar for the WWE championship, the Dudley Boys tag belts on the line against Chris Jericho and Goldberg.  
  
King: I'm glad to be commentating with you tonight, Tazz, but if I could break in here. What is this complete change in Jericho over the past few months? He used to be a heel among heels, but then Trish steps in and he's a hero!  
  
Tazz: That's a great question, King. Best of luck to Jericho and Goldberg tonight. We will also see the first ever match for the TLC Tag belts in a four way elimination title match. This will be one hell of a match.  
  
King: And let's not forget the famous Royal Rumble. 30 superstars. 1 winner. One contender for their brands belt at Wrestlemania. Our first match tonight will be the long awaited TLC Tag match.  
  
(all wretler's make entrances.)  
  
King: I have never seen Jeff Hardy so pumped. He is ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is it, Jeff thought. Time for payback.  
  
He began the match automatically going after A-Train. Eliminate the big man first and go from there. Shane got the same idea as they began the double team on the "Ape-Train". Lita, meanwhile took out Tajiri, with RVD occupying Matt and Shannon with his kicks.  
  
A double suplex. Clothesline. An assisted powerbomb. A-Train was out of the fraction as Lita gave the twist of fate to Tajiri and pinned the Japanese Buzzsaw for the elimination of one team.  
  
Jeff and Shane exchanged fives. Jeff didn't let go and came through with a clothesline. RVD came to the assistance of Shane, but was greeted by a vengeful Matt Hardy. Matt pulled out a ladder but was given a feint kick as he dropped it. RVD placed Matt on the ladder and gave him a rolling thunder. Shannon came through with a chair, knocking RVD out and pinning him for another elimination.  
  
So it came down to the real rivalry. Jeff and Lita against Matt and Shannon. They all just looked at each other for a while. Shannon was the first to move, trying to attack Jeff.  
  
Bad move. Lita flung the M-Fer over the ropes and followed with a chair. Jeff and Matt began exchanging blows.  
  
Lita smacked Shannon with the chair, picked up the poor boy, and Lita-bombed him into the chair.  
  
Jeff was busy going hand to hand with his brother.  
  
"You're going to pay you stupid son of a bitch."  
  
"Then I'm taking you to hell with me."  
  
Matt gave Jeff a totally unexpected knee in the stomach. Gasping for air, Jeff lent over. He was soon to be met in the face by a steel chair, credits of Matt.  
  
He was blacking out. Lita didn't seem to be doing to bad. Shannon always was a pussy. He saw Matt slide out and begin attacking her. The fury was building up, but no adrenaline. The best Jeff could do was roll out of the ring.  
  
After nailing Amy with a devastating twist of fate, Matt grabbed a ladder. He set up the ladder and began to climb to get the belt.  
  
He slipped.  
  
While regaining his footing, another ladder was set up. Jeff Hardy climbed that ladder with a chair.  
  
"Jesus Christ, help me in this more than stupid manuver, for I am an idiot in love."  
  
After this short prayer, Jeff jumped off of his ladder. While in the air by Matt, he swung the chair, nailing Matt, causing the older Hardy and the ladder to tumble. Matt went out of the ring.  
  
Jeff was out of it. Amy slid in the ring to check on him. She saw Shannon trying to sneak a chair and himself into the ring. Lita quickly attacked and nailed Shannon with a twist of fate and a moonsault.  
  
She moved Jeff's ladder to under the belts and climbed. The crowd was on their feet and cheering.  
  
She unhooked the belts.  
  
As her music blurted out, the ring announcer said, "The winners and first ever WWE TLC Tag Team Champions, Lita and Jeff Hardy!"  
  
The ref raised her hand and a weary Jeff's hand.  
  
Amy caught Jeff. "Are you alright?"  
  
Jeff blinked at her, looking pretty dizzy. "I guess I could get used to all three Amy's."  
  
Amy laughed. "Let's get backstage."  
  
The crowd continued to cheer as they went backstage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tazz: What a great match! I have never seen any of those competitors give more heart in any match!  
  
King: That's right, Tazz. Next, we'll see Taker vs. Lesnar for the WWE Championship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeff collapsed into the couch in the dressing room.  
  
"Are you as dizzy as I am?" he asked Amy.  
  
She smiled. "Probably not. But I didn't do any dumb shit out there."  
  
He closed his eyes. "That's the point in TLC. Crazy match. Crazy shit. Get used to it. Cause we're champs."  
  
He held up his belt.  
  
Amy thought. "You know what. We should go celebrate. The two of us. Go to dinner or something. Or dancing!"  
  
Jeff's eyes shot open. "Hell no! Bar. Resteraunt. Bowling alley. But I draw the fucking line at dancing."  
  
She raised one eyebrow. "And why not?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Because I don't dance. And either way, I don't think I could manage it in my condition. How about food? Food was a brilliant idea. I like food. It doesn't require much talent and I'm good at eating."  
  
"Fine, fine. I get the point," Amy said, smiling. "Then we go out to eat. But I choose the resteraunt, since you're a whiny shit."  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed in relief. "Yes, but I'm your whiny shit."  
  
"Just get dressed. Meet me outside the women's locker room."  
  
"Why do I have to go to your locker room?"  
  
She threw something at him. He opened his eyes to see her shirt on his chest. She was smiling in the doorway in a black bra.   
  
"Cause you might have to come in and give that back."  
  
She winked and left.  
  
Jeff just smiled and proceeded to take a shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were in Jeff's car.  
  
"You couldn't have gone just a little slower getting dressed?" Jeff whined.  
  
Amy smiled. "It's your own fault you were so slow."  
  
"It's not my fault you requested I make my hair orange. Those things take time."  
  
"Stop you're bitching," she muttered.  
  
Jeff smiled. "I'm taking you to a high class resteraunt tonight. Baby, we are going for the pizza!"  
  
She raised an eye brow. "Pizza? Pizza... Hold up! Remember, I choose the resteraunt."  
  
"Fine, fine," Jeff sighed.  
  
The light ahead of them was shining green. "Amy, you wanna hear a good joke?"  
  
"Although I'm frightened of any joke you call good, lay it on me."  
  
"Well it goes like-"  
  
He stopped in the middle of his sentence. He saw it just in time to swerve, but not brake.  
  
At the intersection, another car ran the red.  
  
Jeff swerved so that he would take the whole blow on his side.  
  
Amy screamed. Metal grated. Everything went black for Jeff Hardy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You're probably not on the edge of your seat, but at least pretend like you are so that I can be happy. I hope ya'll like this installment of my story. Until we meet again, I must say adios! 


	9. The Reunion

Sticking Together  
  
By S. Christian  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the names or likenesses of World Wrestling Entertainment and quite frankly don't have the money to say that I do.  
  
Hello there, folks. Some people may have read some of my other fiction (if I'm on your author alert, you've read The Aftermath), but this is my first time on the WWE train. This fic involves mainly Lita, Jeff Hardy, and Matt Hardy. Cameo's by some other wrestler's will come to be, but these are the main peeps. Enjoy!  
  
NOTE: This story is written as if the storyline was real. I am no stranger to the fact that the WWE and it's storyline is fake. Don't criticise me over that. Thank you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amy's eyes shot open. She had no idea where she was. She had no idea when it was. The last she remembered, it was...  
  
The car crash.  
  
She quickly rose. She was in a hospital bed. A nurse walked by the door.  
  
"You're up!" she said, with a grin.  
  
"Where is he?" Amy quickly asked.  
  
The grin faded. "He's a couple rooms down. He was in ER last night, but they moved him. He's still not awake."  
  
"Who hit us?"  
  
"His brother. He was upset about something. Got drunk."  
  
"Is Matt ok?" She kinda hoped he wasn't.  
  
"He is just fine. We're waiting to see if his brother wants to press charges."  
  
"I guess I have one more question. Was I unconscious?"  
  
"No. Well, kind of. You were freaking out and fainted out of trauma. You woke up sometimes and started screaming for Jeff. The doctors sedated you. Noticed you're not in a hospital gown?"  
  
No, she hadn't. She looked down to see she was still in her street clothes.  
  
"Is it all right if I go see him?"  
  
"He has company right now, but I don't see why not. He's just two doors to the left."  
  
Amy got up and left the room. She walked to the room. What she saw confused her.  
  
Matt was there, sitting beside the bed. Crying.  
  
She just listened as he talked to Jeff.  
  
"I keep apologizing like this, it will be like the time I nearly broke your leg when we were wrestling on the trampoline. Remember that? We were just little kids then. But I am sorry, Jeff. I'm sorry about the crash. I'm sorry about all of the terrible times we've had lately. I'm sorry about what I've done to Amy. I'm sorry for everything, man. Just wake up. Wake up so I know your fine."  
  
He was just silent after that.  
  
Amy quietly approached and sat beside him, startling him. His eyes still had tears in them.  
  
She didn't look at him. Just stared at Jeff.  
  
Without looking at Matt, she said, "It's ok, Matt."  
  
"Don't I wish. If it was ok, my little brother wouldn't be here on a hospital bed. And to punish me even further, God made sure I was ok. So that my conscience would eat me alive."  
  
"He's not dead."  
  
"Not yet. What if he does die, Ames? What would I do?"  
  
"If you wanna do me a favor, you'd go out there and bust your ass in the ring like the Matt Hardy I used to know."  
  
Matt and Amy quickly turned to see Jeff, eyes closed, but obviously awake.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Jeff," Matt spit out quickly.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I may have never been hit by a car, but I've fallen off of stuff that people are scared to climb, so I should be ok."  
  
Amy smiled. "You have a good point."  
  
She reached out and grabbed his hand. He could hardly squeeze back.  
  
He faintly smiled. "Howdy, doc!"  
  
Amy turned around to see a doctor in the doorway.   
  
"I see you're awake, Mr. Hardy. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Head hurts. Hard to breathe. And is my arm broke? Feel's like I got hit by a car."  
  
He turned his head to Matt and grinned. Matt blushed in shame.  
  
"Yeah, uh, sorry about that."  
  
"That's all right. Builds charactar."  
  
"I was just a little... uh..."  
  
"Drunk?"  
  
"Yeah... How'd ya guess?"  
  
Jeff chuckled softly. "You always get very drunk when you lose a championship match."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Usually so drunk, you forget you're drunk."  
  
"That would explain a whole lot."  
  
Amy couldn't help but giggle softly. Here were the Hardy Boyz. Actually having a friendly conversation.  
  
"Well, guys," Amy said, still holding Jeff's hand. "Where do we go now?"  
  
A nurse walked in. "He's not going anywhere for a few days, so I reccomend you either stay here with him or go without him."  
  
Jeff's eyes opened a little wider upon hearing this. "How long do I have to stay?"  
  
The nurse shrugged. "It's really up to the doctor. But you were, in one way to say it, pretty messed up when they got you out of that car. You might be here for a week or so. Seeing how as you can move alright now, we'll have you in rehab in no time." Matt shook his head. "I can stay here for a day or so, but I can't miss work. I took all of my vacation time for this year already."  
  
"I'll stay with him," Amy said.  
  
Jeff smiled. "Great. I'd rather have you then the guy that's bound to kill me here anyway. I think you're safer."  
  
Matt laughed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Fuck you too. I need coffee. I'll be back."  
  
Matt left. Amy turned to Jeff and just looked into his eyes. She saw the Jeff Hardy she used to know. Energetic. Playful. Truly happy.  
  
"You're glad the old Matt is back, too, huh?" Jeff said.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. It's good that we can pick off where we all left off."  
  
Jeff shook his head. "No. We can't. This is going to be a whole new beginning for Team Extreme."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now you give me feedback, monkeys! Tell me just how it makes you feels. Tell me about your childhood. What do you see in this ink blot? Or just tell me whether you like my fic or not. Either one. Until we meet again, I must say adios! 


	10. The Kid

Sticking Together  
  
By S. Christian  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the names or likenesses of World Wrestling Entertainment and quite frankly don't have the money to say that I do.  
  
Hello there, folks. Some people may have read some of my other fiction (if I'm on your author alert, you've read The Aftermath), but this is my first time on the WWE train. This fic involves mainly Lita, Jeff Hardy, and Matt Hardy. Cameo's by some other wrestler's will come to be, but these are the main peeps. Enjoy!  
  
NOTE: This story is written as if the storyline was real. I am no stranger to the fact that the WWE and it's storyline is fake. Don't criticise me over that. Thank you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cole: Up next, triple threat action here on Smackdown!  
  
Tazz: The returning and reunited Hardy Boyz, along with Seth Ogden and accompanied by Lita will face Raw's Triple H, Randy Orton, and Ric Flair, accompanied by the remaining member of Evolution, Batista, in the beginning of the battle between Smackdown! and Raw.  
  
Cole: What a match that will be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were getting ready in the locker room. Amy looked at Jeff and Matt. They were quiet, finishing getting ready. But they were calm and collected. The way they always were before a match. Then, she looked at Seth.  
  
He was just sitting at the end of the bench, shifting nervously. She went over to see if he was ok.  
  
She put a hand on his shoulder. "You alright, boy?" Jeff, Matt, and Amy had all gotten into the habit of calling him "boy".   
  
He quickly glanced at her, swallowed, and continued to shift sway. "Yeah. I'm alright," he replied, taking in a breath.  
  
"You're not gonna fool me that easily."  
  
He looked at her again, this time, not shifting back. Amy automatically saw what was in his eyes.  
  
Fear.  
  
She rubbed the shoulder she had her hand on. "You'll be ok out there," she said assuringly. "I know these guys and I know you too. If you can't handle yourself, these guys will back you up."  
  
He brought in a shuddering breath. "I have a really bad feeling, Amy. A really, really bad feeling."  
  
"You're just nervous," she said.  
  
He shook his head. "No. It's not that. I don't think this match is going to go over well at all."  
  
She got up. "You'll be just fine Seth."  
  
He just averted his gaze to the door, waiting for that faithful moment when they would step through it, then through the curtain, then to the ring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Unlike most scenes where there's a match, this will be through the eyes of the competitors, not the audience)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were all in the ring, staring down each other. Seth still looked uneasy, but Jeff and Matt remained cool. Jeff looked over at Seth.  
  
"Relax, boy. Just leave Triple H to me or Matt. Flair and Orton shouldn't be a problem a to you."  
  
Seth just nodded. He stepped through the rope and left Jeff to be the first competitor agains Triple H.  
  
Jeff smiled. "Been a while since I had a chance to kick your ass."  
  
Triple H smiled back. "Been a while since I actually kicked yours."  
  
Jeff shrugged. "Touche."  
  
The met in the middle of the ring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The match was going pretty smoothly. Seth was in against Orton. Then, the trouble came.  
  
Jeff heard a scream. Batista was going after Amy. Jeff did a springboard moonsault to Batista, but he was caught. Jeff was automatically put down by sit down powerbomb. Matt came to his aid only to meet a wicked clothesline by the monster.  
  
Leaving Seth alone.  
  
Orton smiled and tagged in Triple H.  
  
'OK,' Seth said in his head. 'He may be an excellent wrestler, but I can take him, I attack right now.'  
  
Seth ran up and immediately began to throw overhand punches at the former World Heavyweight Champion. Seeing that that wasn't going to get the Game down, Seth dropkicked him in the knee. The champ dropped to his knee, dazed half from the attack and half from the surprise. Seth ran against the rope and hit Trip with a throwback.  
  
'I can do this,' he thought.  
  
Triple H was taking alot of time getting up, noticeably being beaten. Seth set up in the turnbuckle to do a super kick. Orton ran in and Seth served the super kick to him. That's when Flair did his part.  
  
He slipped in a sledgehammer to the Game. After seeing that Orton was out of the ring, he turned to Triple H.   
  
And he met a sledgehammer to the forehead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tazz: I can't believe it.  
  
Cole: This is an outrage! Our very own Seth Ogden was actually beating the Game until he got that damn sledgehammer.  
  
Tazz: And the ref saw it. Evolution has been disqualified. Why aren't they leaving? What's Triple H doing now?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seth wasn't too dazed to feel fear. His blue hair was already stained with his own blood, and Triple H was about to make it even worse.   
  
His lifeless body was set up for a pedigree. And his head would meet the sledgehammer on the way down.  
  
As if in slow motion, Seth saw the hammer rise up.  
  
Then, he saw nothing. Heard nothing. Felt nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeff regained focus just in time to see his trainee get pedigreed into the sledgehammer. The ref had already disqualified Triple H. Amy was in tears. She'd been checking on Jeff when Seth had been demolished. Jeff quickly got into the ring.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Jeff screamed at the retreating Triple H. The rest of Evolution was quickly at his side, all smiling, with Exception of Orton, still holding the side of his head from that super kick.  
  
Jeff and Amy were quickly at Seth's side. "Wake up, kid. Come on, Seth. Wake up," Jeff pleaded.  
  
Matt, who had gotten up not too long after Matt, had chased off evolution with a chair and called in the trainers.  
  
Jeff stood up and put his arm over Amy's shoulder's, just as scared for their young friend as she was. They left the ring and followed closely behind as the trainer's carried Seth out on a stretcher.  
  
Amy remembered how Seth had had the bad feeling about tonight's match. It seemed so long ago.  
  
Seth was right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hadn't updated in a while, so here it is. Sorry for the wait. I reintroduced Seth in this chapter, as you must have noticed. I feel I just kinda left his charactar and I at least wanted to get him back into it. I figure I'll probably update soon. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Until we all meet again, I must say adios. 


	11. The Angel

Sticking Together  
  
By S. Christian  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the names or likenesses of World Wrestling Entertainment and quite frankly don't have the money to say that I do.  
  
Hello there, folks. Some people may have read some of my other fiction (if I'm on your author alert, you've read The Aftermath), but this is my first time on the WWE train. This fic involves mainly Lita, Jeff Hardy, and Matt Hardy. Cameo's by some other wrestler's will come to be, but these are the main peeps. Enjoy!  
  
NOTE: This story is written as if the storyline was real. I am no stranger to the fact that the WWE and it's storyline is fake. Don't criticise me over that. Thank you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As fast as they were going to get Seth into an ambulence, everything seemed to go in slow motion. It was unreal. This wasn't supposed to happen. Especially not Seth.  
  
I shoulda been there for him, Jeff kept thinking.  
  
They were almost out of the building. Seth already needed help breathing.   
  
That's when Triple H decided to have more fun.  
  
As if he came out of nowhere, the Game slammed into the the stretcher, sending Seth's practically lifeless body slamming into the concrete floor. Jeff let go of Amy and charged at Trip. It was no good. Jeff was soon thrown into the wall.   
  
Triple H picked up Seth and lifted him into the air. Amy screamed for Security. They got there, but not before Seth was thrown into the wall.  
  
As he was cuffed, Hunter just smiled. "Just a lesson in the world. Don't think you can bark at the big dog without suffering it's bite."  
  
Jeff got up, holding his back. "Sonuva bitch."  
  
Matt came running up. "Hey, guys. I just went and talked to Miss McMahon about the-"  
  
He cut off. Seeing the wreckage before him.  
  
"What the fuck happened here?" he asked.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A hospital ride and 6 cups of coffee later, Jeff was approached by a doctor in the waiting room. Amy was asleep with her head against his shoulder and Matt slept on a chair across the waiting room.  
  
Not being of any family, the three could not go into the E.R. with Seth. So they went to the waiting room. It was now about 3 AM. And Jeff waited with blood shot eyes.  
  
The doctor, a middle-aged man with no hair and lots of muscle, walked over and stood in front of Jeff. Jeff's eyes moved to meet the doctor's.  
  
The doctor took a deep breath. "Mr. Hardy, I am Dr. Lancaster. I have been the one with your friend."  
  
"Is he ok?" Jeff asked, in a tired manner.  
  
"He is alive," Dr. Lancaster replied.  
  
"Thank God," Jeff gasped out.  
  
"But..." Lancaster interjected.  
  
Jeff looked up, mouth hanging open. "But what?"  
  
The doctor once again took in a deep breath. He released this one with a sad sigh. "Due to neural trauma that your Mr. Ogden received when he was attacked, he has entered into a coma."  
  
Jeff just stared. His breathing began to quicken. "What?"  
  
"He's in a coma. That much is already clear. How long it will last and any other problems are still unclear to us."  
  
Jeff just shook his head, his eyes beginning to tear. "No," he sobbed. "No, no, no."  
  
Dr. Lancaster bowed his head. "I'm sorry."  
  
With that, he left. Jeff continued to let the tears flow.  
  
Feeling the shoulder's she slept on shudder, Amy awoke. She looked up lazily at Jeff and was instantly awake. "What's the matter, baby?"  
  
Jeff just kept sobbing. "I shoulda been there. I shoulda helped him. I shoulda saved him."  
  
She got up and embraced him. "You couldn't do anything more than you actually did. It wasn't your fault."  
  
He accepted her embrace. "Why did it have to happen to him? Why? Of all the people in the world, why him?"  
  
Amy just continued to hug him. Eventually, out of exhaustion, Jeff Hardy finally fell asleep. Amy replaced her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. I'll find out what happened in the morning, she thought. For now, we'll sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seth waited in what he guessed was a waiting room. Except there was no one else around.   
  
"What the fuck?" Seth mumbled.  
  
He didn't remember much. Just a sledgehammer. Then, he was here.  
  
How long have I been here?, Seth thought to himself.  
  
"Exactly 6 hours, 17 minutes, and 32 seconds," a voice answered his thought.  
  
He looked to the source. A bald black man in baggy jeans, a plain white shirt, and black jacket sat in the corner of the room, smoking a cigarette and reading the paper.  
  
Seth was again thinking to himself. Who the hell is this guy?  
  
"I'm your guardian angel, you beat up piece o' shit. And stop the monologue. Can't stand you white boys that think I can't hear your thoughts."  
  
So Seth said and thought nothing.  
  
The "angel" looked at him. "It makes me even more uncomfortable when you draw a blank. Say something."  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Seth asked, surprising himelf with his forwardness.  
  
The "angel"'s eyes shifted back to the paper. "That's all you want to know? Where do you think you are?"  
  
Seth looked around. "Not much for what I thought heaven would be."  
  
The "angel" laughed. "I, Darius Williams, have declared the white boy the most passive animal in the world."  
  
"Then where am I, Darius? Is this hell?"  
  
Darius stopped laughing but didn't look up. "It's not heaven or hell. See that television moniter."  
  
Seth looked and saw a television. He saw himelf, motionless in a hospital bed, his friends, Jeff, Matt, and Amy, all there. They looked sad.  
  
Darius finally looked up. "Do you look dead?"  
  
Seth thought about it. "Yeah. I do look dead."  
  
The moniter disappeared. "The reason this is NOT heaven or hell is because you are NOT dead."  
  
"Then where am I."  
  
Darius finally stood up. "Let's just call this school. Recess is over. It's time to learn how NOT to get your white ass killed out there in the world."  
  
Seth shrugged. "O.K. You don't look much like an angel."  
  
Darius lit another cigarette. "You ever seen an angel."  
  
Seth shook his head.  
  
"Then shut the hell up. You better learn quick. I got a pair of wings riding on you being able to go out there in the world safely. The big man has faith in you. Well, I'll tell you now. The black man don't."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm not gonna carry this whole "guardian angel" thing out much further. Next chapter will be focused on Jeff and Lita. This week is a busy week for me, so the update might come slow (but not as slow as they have been). Until then, I must say adios. 


End file.
